Halo:Track Drop Shock Cavalry:Mombasa Street
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Explore the city and find your Track Drop Shock Cavalry team.


ROOKIE

Occupied downtown

6 hours after the drop

The rookie slowly opened his eyes in his pod. There is static interference on his sun visor, and there are many cracks in the windows of the window. The screen that is still working is full of static electricity. Two contract ghosts fly in the background.

Shortly after the spacecraft passed, the rookie activated four explosive bolts to release his pod door. The pod was on the edge of a short building, but there was no other option. The newcomer jumped out and landed only about 15 feet above the ground, slightly hurting him. If the game is in cooperative mode, skip the bolts and pop the hatch automatically, just like a rookie jumps out.

{Tayari Plaza Intro}

The rookie found Recon Helmet embedded in the display. He removed it from the screen. Changed a Superintendent camera to focus on the SOEIV pod.

Supervisor (on screen): MOTOR-VEHICLE CRASH! Search the N.M.P.D database... no match!

The camera then focuses on the window where the rookie is standing.

Supervisor (on the screen): Lost and found!

The view switches back to the rookie and looks out the window.

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu (Flashback): "You want to tell us her name, Gunny?"

Sergeant Gunnery (Flashback): "Ms. Naval Intelligence. Our new boss."

Private first class Michael "Mickey" Crespo (flashback): "Oh, brother..."

Buck (flashback): "So check your mouth, find your chair... and get ready to fight and drop!"

Lighten to black. Tayari Plaza begins.

{Tayari Plaza Outro}

The rookie patted the broken Recon helmet and placed it on the floor. He is walking outside the window. Several billboards were changed to the "Keep Correct" sign, pointing to an open vent. The rookie prepares his silent SMG.

{Huragok encounter in the first district, District 8}

In the aisle of the 8th arrondissement, a barbarian captain is controlling explosives for Huragok, and two barbaric minors are trying to disappoint Huragok.

Savage Captain: "Al! Keep this creature!"

Brute Minor: "Place the charge before I lose control!"

Brute Captain forcibly inserted the charge into Huragok's explosive armor. Huragok gave a high wailing.

Brute Minor: "It's armed!"

Savage Captain: "And be prepared to explode, in case anyone comes too close!"

Captain of the brave: "Let it roam! Let it be the work of the prophet!"

Brute Minors released Huragok.

{Uplift Reserve Intro}

The rookie picked up the optical components. Some sparks flew out of it and the camera twitched. Switch to the camera of the package and display the rookie face. Switch to an overview of the area.

Buck (flashback): "You heard about Mickey? Dutchman?"

Romeo (flashback): "Negative".

Buck (Flashback): "We need to go beyond this nonsense and connect with the bees -

net. One of our drones must see where they hit. "

Lighten to black. The uplift reserve began.

{Uplift Reserve Outro}

The rookie dropped the optical component, which fell to the ground with a dull hum. He stood up and turned and prepared the silent SMG.

{Kizingo Boulevard Intro}

The rookie pulled himself to the run-down Goss turret. He went through the damaged electronic oscilloscope to the square below.

ColonelCOM(Flashback): "Other members of your team, where are the soldiers?"

Corps Lance "Dutchman" Myers (flashback): "Distracted, dead, I don't know."

ColonelCOM(flashback): "That's too bad. We need all who can get it!"

Lighten to black. Kizingo Avenue begins.

{Kizingo Boulevard Outro}

The rookie released the turret and patted it. He jumped off the base of the turret.

{

ONI Alpha website introduction}

The rookie picked up the remote detonator and picked it up.

Veronica DareCOM(flashback): "Wait for adjusting the track. On my mark."

The rookie spins the detonator

DutchCOM(Flashback): "What did she just say?"

DareCOM(flashback): "Mark!"

The rookie looked up at the smoldering cube-shaped building in the background.

MickeyCOM(flashback): "We are leaving!"

DareCOM: "We are moving in the direction I need to go."

Lighten to black. The ONI Alpha website begins.

{ONI Alpha Site Outro}

The rookie looked at the burning ONI building. He stood up and threw the remote detonator into the water. It will skip a few times and then sink.

{NMPD HQ Intro}

The rookie looked up at the curved sniper rifle hanging from the wire. It is too high for him. He picked up a metal rod and used it to push the rifle to the ground. He tried to straighten out it, but it didn't help. Then he looked up at the skyscraper above him.

BuckCOM(flashback): "We are at the police headquarters."

Dutchman (flashback): "Can you take us there?"

NMPD official (flashback): "Sure!"

BuckCOM(flashback): "Okay. Top you!"

Lighten to black. The NMPD headquarters began.

{NMPD HQ Outro}

The dust fell on the rookie, and he was still trying to straighten the sniper rifle. He finally gave up and threw it on the ground.

{Kikowani Station Intro}

The rookie knelt down and picked up Biofoam Canister, then checked it. Then he turned and saw a shutter that was not completely closed.

Buck (flashback): "How bad is it?"

Romeo (flashback): (gasping) "Not good."

Mickey (flashback): "We will let you get out of here."

Romeo (flashback): "Al!"

Lighten to black. Kikowani station begins.

{Kikowani Station Outro / Dare Transmission}

The rookie shakes the Biofoam can and then squeezes out some biofoam. Seeing it was empty, he threw it on the ground. Suddenly, he picked up a transmission:

DareCOM: "Can someone hear me? This is Captain Veronica Dare!"

The rookie put his hand on the communication chain on the helmet.

DareCOM: "My lighthouse is very active - need immediate help! Someone, please reply!"

The rookie looks like a phantom that passes by and activates its searchlight. Then he prepared his Silenced SMG and moved out.

After the cutscenes, other sectors in the rank will be locked and the nearest underground entrance will be marked as a beacon.

{Data Hive Intro}

The rookie entered the underground tunnel and stopped at the edge of an empty elevator shaft that went deep into the ground. He looked down at the depth of the shaft, then put his SMG on it and skipped the shaft to grab the elevator support cable. He hesitated for a while but soon began to slowly decline.

Lighten to black. Data Hive started.


End file.
